


Homecoming

by penguingal, Schnaucl (Onetrackmind)



Series: Triangulation [20]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Incest, M/M, comment porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-07
Updated: 2007-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingal/pseuds/penguingal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetrackmind/pseuds/Schnaucl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy returns after a week long absence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

Charlie glanced at his watch again.   
  
"Relax. He'll be here."  
  
"I know, I just--I don't know. It feels weird, you know? I'm not used to having to talk about the fact that we were together. And it's just--" he shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Don said, glancing out the window of Billy's apartment before taking Charlie by the shoulders. "It feels strange for me, too, talking about being with you. I'm so used to having to hide it all the time; it feels a little--exposing. But it'll be okay."  
  
He pressed his lips to Charlie's gently, resisting the urge to glance out the window again.  
  
....  
  
Billy rolled his shoulders and tapped on the wheel, urging the traffic ahead to move. He'd been on the road for over a week and he never thought he would miss sleeping in his own bed so much. But when that bed contained Don and Charlie, it wasn't all that surprising. Finally, he was able to turn off the highway and negotiate the remaining streets to his place. He trudged up the stairs to his door, missing that the lights were on in his window.  
  
Charlie and Don both turned as they heard the key in the lock. Charlie glanced at Don once more, still a little anxious.  
  
Blinking, it took him a moment to realize Don and Charlie were really standing in his apartment, and when that information finally filtered to his brain, a large smile spread across his face. He dropped his bag by the door and walked over, pulling both of them into a big bear hug and kissing them in turn. "God it is good to see you two," he said, caressing their faces as he released them. "Did you have fun while I was away?"  
  
"Yeah. We missed you though," Charlie added hastily. "How was it?" Billy looked tired.  
  
"It was fine," Billy said, easing himself down on to the couch. "Tiring. Lots of late nights and not a lot of sleep. And I missed you both, too. So," he patted the couch next to him, "tell me about your weeks. What did you do together?"  
  
Don's mouth compressed into a thin line.   
  
"I'm just making conversation," Billy said softly. "I don't expect chapter and verse."  
  
Charlie curled up next to Billy and gestured for Don to do the same. "We went out to dinner once. Played some video games. Dad made us go golfing on Saturday. I lost. Horribly."  
  
"It wasn't that bad, Charlie," Don said, curling against Billy.   
  
"You and Dad out shot me by 30 strokes! Each!"  
  
Billy chuckled lightly and wrapped his arm around Charlie's shoulder. "Never did appreciate the game myself. But I'm sure Don helped soothe the sting once you were alone again."  
  
Don blushed a little, but he managed to meet Billy's eyes as he nodded. "It wasn't easy either. He insisted on pouting."  
  
"I had a right! I suck at golf! The only reason I go is because you guilt me into it!"  
  
"You just don't like anything you don't excel at right away," Don countered, reaching over to pull lightly at one of Charlie's curls.  
  
"Okay, okay," Billy said, laughing. "Where did you go for dinner?"  
  
Don settled back against Billy. "Just a little out of the way Chinese place. Wanted us to have a little privacy."  
  
"Sounds nice," Billy said, kissing Don softly. "Anything else?"  
  
Charlie shook his head. "Nope, that's about it, besides work."  
  
Billy smiled. "See? Not too painful."  
  
"Not too painful," Don agreed. "I'm sorry, I just-- I'm still learning my way around this."  
  
Billy turned toward him slightly, not wanting to dislodge Charlie. "We all are, Don. It's okay. It's going to take time." He cupped Don's face and drew him close, kissing him softly at first and then letting his hunger bleed into it.  
  
Don returned his kiss then pulled back a little to study Billy, trying to decide if his week away had been worse than he'd let on. He knew how bad it could be, and he suspected if it were really bad Billy wouldn't say anything in front of Charlie.  
  
Running a thumb along Don's cheek, Billy smiled softly. "I'm fine, really. It was just a tiring assignment." He leaned forward and kissed the crease between Don's eyes. "So stop worrying."  
  
"Okay," Don said ruefully. He reached out and gently stroked Billy's cheek. "You need to shave."  
  
Billy rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I don't know, I kind of like it. What do you think, Charlie?"  
  
Charlie leaned over and kissed him. "Shave, definitely," he grinned.  
  
Laughing, Billy pushed himself up from the couch. "Okay, I'll go shave. I don't suppose there's any food in here? I can't decide if I'm more hungry or more tired."  
  
"Yeah, actually, there is. Don had us go grocery shopping as soon as we knew you were coming back into town."  
  
"Always on top of things," Billy purred, bracing himself on the back of the couch so he could claim Don's lips.  
  
"Well, not _always_ ," Charlie said with a cheeky grin.  
  
"Imp," Billy and Don said in unison.  
  
Charlie laughed and plucked Don's sleeve. "C'mon, let the man get freshened up. I'm sure between the two of us we can put together something edible for him."  
  
....  
  
The meal was quick and light, and Billy was content to tell them a few stories of the week as they ate. He scrubbed his face almost as soon as it was done, doing his best to stifle a yawn. "I'm sorry, guys. More tired than I thought. You two want to stay here? I don't think I'll be able to greet you properly until the morning."  
  
"Love to," Don said simply.  
  
"Good," Billy said, running his fingers down Don's neck. "Then let's go to bed."  
  
He took Charlie's hand and led him into the bedroom, stripping down almost instantly and climbing into bed. He'd leave it to Don and Charlie to arrange themselves.  
  
Don curled on the other side of Charlie but kept a hand on Billy's hip. "Love you."  
  
Billy squeezed Don's hand and snuggled a little closer to Charlie. "Love you both," he said, already half asleep and grinning when he felt Charlie press a soft kiss to his cheek.  
  
"Love you and you," he said, turning his head to kiss Don just as softly.  
  
....  
  
The sun was pouring through the openings in Billy's blinds when he blinked his eyes open late the next morning. Well, late for him anyway. He was surprised to be the first one up, expecting to see Don's warm eyes watching him. The tips of his fingers lightly traced the back of Don's hand. For whatever reason, he was craving Don's touch and attention this morning. He smiled to himself as an evil plan formed.  
  
Don woke at the light touch. He met Billy's eyes and smiled. "Morning," he said softly.  
  
"Hi," Billy replied, grinning at him. He lifted Don's hand to his lips, kissing the fingertips and the palm lightly, his thumb stroking the inside of Don's wrist. "Missed you."  
  
"Missed you, too. We both did."  
  
Billy smiled gently. "I'm glad you and Charlie got to spend some quality time together, I really am. But now it's my turn," he said giving Don's wrist a squeeze and letting heat bleed into his gaze.  
  
"What do you have in mind?"  
  
"Help me wake up the Imp and I'll show you," Billy growled.  
  
Don laughed. "It'll take a while. He's really out."  
  
"I'm sure between the two of us, we can manage," Billy said, sliding down again so his mouth was right next to Charlie's ear. "Charlie... time to wake up."  
  
He slid his hand down the warm skin of Charlie's back, riding through the dip and over the rise of his ass to cup his cheek and squeeze playfully.  
  
Charlie groaned in protest. "Sleep," he muttered.  
  
"Cuffs," Billy countered. "Specifically, your brother in cuffs while you and I drive him crazy with pleasure."  
  
Charlie cracked open an eyelid. "Don in cuffs?"  
  
Billy grinned. There were times when Charlie was deliciously predictable. "Mmhmm," he purred, "with you in the middle." He shifted his mouth just enough to be able to suck Charlie's earlobe between his lips. "When was the last time you fucked your big brother?"  
  
An involuntary gasp slipped from Don and Billy looked up to see his eyes dilated. "Think Donnie here likes the idea, too."  
  
"Do you Don?" Charlie murmured. "Do you want me to fuck you?"  
  
Don traced Charlie's shoulder blade with one finger. "God yes," he whispered, a deep note of hunger in his voice.  
  
"Hard?" Charlie asked, grinning. He rolled over to face his brother. "Do you want me to fuck you hard? Or slow?"  
  
Billy spooned up against Charlie, slipping an arm around his waist. "Oh, we're going to take this nice and slow. Make sure Don really _needs_ this. Especially because I am going to be fucking you while you're buried deep inside your brother." His voice was a low, sultry purr in Charlie's ear.  
  
"Gonna make me beg too, aren't you?" Charlie said hoarsely. "Beg for you, beg for Don."  
  
"I haven't decided yet," Billy said, pulling Charlie back against him and rubbing against the cleft of his ass, letting him feel the promise of his erection.  
  
Don swallowed hard and reached out to touch Billy's skin. "Billy..."  
  
Charlie whimpered.   
  
"Yes?" Billy purred.  
  
Don looked down and met Charlie's eyes, seeing his own lust for Billy reflected back to him. "Need you, Billy," he murmured, leaning forward some more over Charlie. His lips hovered just over Billy's. "God... please."  
  
Smiling, Billy wrapped a hand around Don's neck and pulled him the remaining distance, claiming his lips in a hot, fierce kiss. "Go get your cuffs," he ordered, gently releasing Don.  
  
Charlie shivered, a little thrill running through him as Don moved to do Billy's bidding.  
  
After pressing a soft kiss to the nape of Charlie's neck, Billy pulled Charlie with him as he sat up, accepting the cuffs from Don.   
  
Don started to lie down again on the bed, but Billy stopped him.  
  
"On your knees to start, hands behind your back," he said, caressing Don's cuffs. "I want to see all of you."   
  
He stood and circled to Don's side of the bed, running a hand down Don's neck. "So hungry for you."  
  
Charlie smiled, content to wait. Once, Billy's attention to Don would have made him feel out of place, like a third wheel. Now...not so much.  
  
Taking a shaky breath, Don closed his eyes and placed his hands behind his back, biting his lip as the cuffs closed around his wrists. He shivered as Billy's fingers caressed what felt like every inch of his skin, his hot mouth following the same path. "Billy," he whimpered softly.  
  
Billy bit lightly on the juncture of Don's neck and shoulder. "Charlie," he said, "wanna see your mouth wrapped around his cock."  
  
Charlie grinned. "What, no please?"  
  
Billy let a predatory grin cross his face as he crawled over Charlie on the bed. He wound his fingers into Charlie's hair as he leaned forward, their lips just barely brushing as he spoke. "Suck his cock for me, Charlie. Please," he whispered.  
  
Charlie shuddered and turned to give Billy a fierce kiss before grinning at his brother and slowly lowering himself down.  
  
Don fought not to squirm, trying to keep his balance on the bed as he watched Charlie position himself over his cock. His warm breath over his sensitive skin sent shivers up his spine. "Oh god. Charlie. Please."  
  
Charlie grinned and wiggled his ass just a little, because he could. Then he licked the slit at the head of Don's cock. Teasing.  
  
Don turned big pleading eyes toward Billy, urging him to make Charlie give him what he needed. "Please," he whined.  
  
Smiling, Billy winked at Don and behind Charlie's back grabbed the lubricant. "Come on, Charlie, give Don what he wants," he commanded, slipping two slick fingers deep into Charlie.  
  
Charlie licked a few more times, moaning at Billy's touch then finally applied himself to sucking Don's cock.  
  
"God, yes," Don groaned as Charlie's wet heat surrounded him. His head fell back as he let the pleasure of Charlie's mouth wash over him, doing his best to hold himself still so he didn't topple over.  
  
"So good," Billy murmured, kissing Charlie's shoulder blade as he worked his fingers deep inside. Satisfied that Charlie was prepared, he slid his fingers free and circled back around to Don, wrapping an arm around his chest to help him keep his balance. "You're both so good to me."  
  
Charlie whimpered at the loss. He couldn't talk with his mouth full so he merely hummed his agreement.  
  
"Oh! Fuck... Charlie, Billy. Please!" Don whimpered.  
  
Billy slid one slick finger down the cleft of Don's ass, making him shiver. "Say it for me again, Don," he murmured.  
  
"Please, Billy!" Don said, past the point of caring what he sounded like.   
  
Pulling Don back against him, he claimed his lips in a hard, hot kiss before getting Charlie's attention. "Help me make your brother more comfortable, Charlie."  
  
Charlie grinned and gave Don a kiss before moving behind him. "Billy? Would you get me ready?"  
  
"Glad to," Billy said, grinning back. He released one of Don's cuffs and gently shoved and pushed until he was lying on his back on the bed arms stretched over his head. With the cuff threaded through the headboard and secured around Don's wrist again, Billy ran his hands down Don's chest, wrapping one around his cock and stroking firmly. He moved back to Charlie, kissing him deeply and thoroughly as he pulled him onto the bed, over Don's body and pressed the lubricant into his hand. "Now you're ready."  
  
Charlie laughed and started to coat his cock. He went slowly, teasing himself, teasing Don and Billy.  
  
Don licked his lips, hungrily watching Charlie's hand as he stroked himself slowly. "God. So beautiful. He's beautiful, isn't he Billy?"  
  
"Very," Billy agreed, positioning himself behind Charlie, kissing the nape of his neck and running his hand down the contours of Charlie's body.  
  
Charlie shivered in anticipation and got lined up.  
  
He slipped two slick fingers into Don, prepping him almost perfunctorily. He didn't want to spend too much time on the task for all of their sakes. Slowly, always careful when it came to Don, he pushed inside, groaning as that tight, delicious heat surrounded him.  
  
"Charlie," Don moaned, half in relief, half in pleasure.  
  
"Don," Charlie whispered. "It's okay. I'm right here. We're right here."  
  
"Love you," Don breathed, experimentally lifting his hips and gasping as pleasure shot up his spine. Having Charlie inside him was always good, if slightly strange. He was so different from Billy that it seemed to make him hyperaware of everything that was going on.  
  
Billy allowed Don and Charlie some time to get situated before he leaned across Charlie, his hand returning to stroke teasingly down his back. "Fuck, you two are incredible. Almost makes me want to just sit back and watch," he purred in Charlie's ear, kissing the spot just behind it. "Almost."  
  
Charlie stroked Don's skin soothingly, moving gently, letting him get used to the feel. He loved being inside his brother, that hot, tight heat. He kissed Don's spine as he shivered from Billy's words and touch. "Please, Billy," he said softly.  
  
"Mmm, two of my favorite words," Billy said, holding Charlie still as he carefully slipped deep inside him.  
  
Charlie's soft laugh turned into a long moan as Billy pushed him deeper into Don.  
  
Don moaned, low and ragged, the sound mixing with Charlie's. He blinked his eyes open long enough to see the look of ecstasy on Billy's face.   
  
"So good," Billy gasped, one arm around Charlie's waist and the other braced against the bed as he shifted, setting a driving, steadily increasing pace.  
  
Charlie whimpered. He moved with Billy, letting him drive himself into Don, but sometimes he moved in counterpoint, which created a sustained burst of pleasure that left him shaking and needy.  
  
Sounds dripped unchecked out of Don, long moans and soft, high whimpers, overwhelmed as he was with the attentions of both Charlie and Billy. Need settled in the base of his spine, and he pulled on his chains instinctively, trying to bring a hand down to wrap around his cock.   
  
The rattling chain got Billy's attention, and he let the arm around Charlie's waist slip so he could wrap his hand around Don's cock.  
  
Don groaned in relief and thrust into Billy's hand giving a guttural growl.  
  
"That's it, Don," Billy panted against Charlie's skin, thrusting faster and more urgently. "Let go. Let Charlie feel you."  
  
Charlie whimpered as he was driven deeper into Don, and then he angled his hips, searching for that sweet spot that would make Don lose control entirely.  
  
Don cried out as his orgasm swamped his senses, pure pleasure surging along his nerves. As the sensations ebbed, his muscles relaxed, leaving him hanging limply from the headboard.  
  
Charlie followed just after, trying to pet Don's skin--trying to reassure him.   
  
Billy paused just long enough to let Charlie slip from Don's body before grabbing his hips tightly and thrusting until he was crying out as he tipped over the edge. Nearly boneless, he released Charlie and together they had just enough energy left to release Don from his bonds.  
  
Immediately, Don pulled Billy and Charlie close, just holding them near as feeling returned to his fingertips and the world came back into sharper focus.  
  
"S'okay, Don. We're here," Charlie said softly. "We're right here."  
  
"Mm. Glad," Don said, snuggling into them both, the safe, warm, and loved feeling washing over him.  
  
Billy smiled and curled onto his side so he could see them both better. The majority of his touches and attentions were still focused on Don, and he knew that sooner rather than later he was going to have to get some time to be alone with him. But he was too blissed out to think too much about it now.  
  
Charlie pet Don and occasionally reached over to stroke Billy's warm skin.  
  
Gently, Billy leaned over and claimed Charlie and Don's lips in turn. "God I needed that," he sighed, settling back against the mattress again. "How did we ever manage to go for months without seeing each other?"  
  
"No idea," Don said. "None at all."  
  
"Me either," Charlie said, pushing off Don and settling into his usual spot between him and Billy. "So, are they sending you away again soon?"  
  
"Trying to get rid of me, Imp?" Billy asked lightly, laughing.  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"No, not anytime soon," Billy reassured him, stroking his shoulder.   
  
Don curled onto his side and wrapped around Charlie. "Good. You need to spend some time with us."  
  
"That's the plan, partner," Billy said, kissing Don's temple.  
  
Charlie smiled and kissed Billy softly before reluctantly pushing himself up. "Need a little cleanup," he said by way of explanation as he disappeared into Billy's bathroom.  
  
Billy watched him go, and then pulled Don close, caressing his skin. "It's also part of the plan to spend some time with you," he said softly. "Alone. I just--don't know how to say anything to Charlie yet."  
  
Don swallowed and nodded, eyes flickering to the closed bathroom door. "Do you want me to say something? Maybe tomorrow? Let him enjoy your homecoming a little longer?"  
  
"Tomorrow or the next day, I'm not in any rush," Billy said, placing his hand on Don's hip. "And I do want to give Charlie time to get used to the idea. It might be better, though if we brought it up together. He's going to feel--insecure and I know deep down he's going to wonder if this is it, if this is when you decide to leave him for me. If you bring it up alone, it'll just reinforce that."  
  
Don nodded. He was pretty sure Charlie would still need some private reassurance after. "You're right," he said quietly.  
  
"Talk to me, Don," Billy urged, tipping Don's head up to meet his eyes. "I know this isn't easy."  
  
"I think you're right," Don said softly. "I think we need time together and I think Charlie won't take it well."  
  
"Yeah. It's that second part that worries me," Billy said, equally softly before pulling Don close and kissing him deeply.  
  
They were still kissing when Charlie finally padded out of the bathroom. He could feel that there'd been a discussion about something while he was gone, and he was torn as to whether he should ask about it. Right then, he was too sleepy and fucked-out to much care. And Billy and Don didn't have to work today, which meant he had all day to get them up to more mischief. In the end, he climbed onto the bed and insinuated himself between them, pulling his own deep, passionate kisses out of both men. "Whatever it is, it'll wait till later. Sleep now," he mumbled, curled into Don.  
  
Don chuckled. "Sweet dreams, Imp."  
  
Billy smiled and wrapped himself around Charlie, one hand on Don's hip. "Love you."  
  
"Love you," Don echoed.  
  
"Love you," Charlie said, pulling them tighter around him, safe and protected, before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
